The Risen Omega
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey challenges Garth to a competition when he finds outs Kate is going to marry Garth. Is Humphrey going to win? Is he capable?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Risen Omega**_

Humphreys POV

I couldn't believe that Kate was getting married to Garth. I wasn't told this. Shocked I stood their and I had the guts to butt in the conversation.

" But Kate what I was trying to say on the train was that **I** love you." I said a little embarassed.

A little shock filled the rock valley. Kate herself was a little stunned that, me, an omega saying that I love an Alpha out loud. Silence took the valley for about 10 seconds.

"An Alpha and an Omega can't marry, it's against pack law."Tony implied.

"Then how about a competition between Garth and I" I replied seriously.

This has never happened before so of course it took everyone by surprised.

Kates POV

I was blushing on how Humphrey would have a competition between Garth. I can't believe he would do that for me. I always knew he was a little awkward around me but I figured it was just that he was socially awkward. Seeing him as lovestruck now just made me feel on fire. But as much as I want Humphrey to win, I don't think he will since Garth has more skill and experience. My responsibilities, they kill me.

The games are currently being set up. Challenges at their best.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

It's day 1 of the competition I gave to Garth. Sadly, I think i'm going to lose this one. Its a simple race with 5 laps. I'm not fast, so I'm going to put everyone, the omegas, down. I wish Kate just felt the same way I did. Still Kate Pierced my heart when she said she was going to marry Garth or should I say Barf.


	2. Chapter 2: How Could This Happen

Chapter 2: How Could this Happen

Humphreys POV

It's day 1 of the competition I gave to Garth. Sadly, I think i'm going to lose this one. Its a simple race with 5 laps. I'm not fast, so I'm going to put everyone, the omegas, down. I wish Kate just felt the same way I did. Still Kate Pierced my heart when she said she was going to marry Garth or should I say Barf.

Hutch is our judge for the competition. I think he'll want Garth to win so the competition might not be fair. The first challenge is an around the territory race.

"This is an All-round Territory race." Hutch said to us.

"No rules!" hutch then surprisingly said.

My heart sank. My innocence just left my body. I coulnd't do this without rules. Garth will pulverize me in this race without rules! Then I remembered I've around the territory tons of times, so I had nothing to worry about, except speed.

"START!"

We both dart our way out of the starting line. Garth actually a tiny bit behind me. I then hear a scratching sound behind me. I look behind myself and Garth is trying to trip me.

"Hey I could start a rockslide upahead!" I thought quietly.

*Rumble* *Snap*

All the rocks come tumbling down and without a trace of Garth. I finally come across the finish line. ALONE!

"Where's Garth?" I heard Tony say.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" an echo roared across the valley.

"What Happened Humphrey?" Kate implied.

"Garth was trying to trip me, so when I came across rocks, I kind of started a rockslide meaning to block the path. Hey NO rules!" I replied.

Tony started to run near the constant echo of screaming. Wow! The biggest rock i've ever seen is on Garth's leg.

"I hope I didn't cripple Barf." I said a little guilty.

The next games should start in the next 2 days, so that'll give me time to apologize.

"Hey Garth, I'm sor..."

"You think your so clever and cool, don't you!" Garth said interrupting my apology.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

I just leave the den that Garth is in. I think i'm just going to lay low for the next day. Barf definatly hates me now. It was a clever idea to start a rockslide but yet I regret my decision.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Off

Chapter 3: A Day Off

Humphreys POV

I just leave the den that Garth is in. I think i'm just going to lay low for the next day. Barf definitely hates me now. It was a clever idea to start a rock slide but yet I regret my decision. I just go back to the common area in Jasper, right next to Kate's den. I started thinking about what is next, now I know Garth is going to annihilate me.

I found Salty,Mooch and Shakey over by Lilly talking to each other.

"Haha, there's the winner!" Shakey said Happily.

I didn't really feel like answering because of the beat down I keep vividly imagining in my head. Everyone felt awkward now.

"Is everything OK, because you should be, you're giving Omegas a good name now." Lilly said trying to cheer me up.

I still didn't answer. I couldn't think straight anymore either. I still wanted to prove myself to Kate but everything just disappeared in my head.

Kates POV

I couldn't help but feel happy for Humphrey. He actually won against Garth. I went outside to see everyone whispering.

"He cheated." said one Alpha wolf.

How could he cheat their weren't any rules. Hutch specifically said that aloud to everyone in sound range yesterday. Hutch then came out.

"Relay Race in 2 Days." Hutch screamed as loud as he could.

How will this turn out for Humphrey he is definitely intimidating towards all Alphas, but mostly Garth. I love Humphrey and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

Humphreys POV

I'm now in hell.

"This is a Fucking nightmare I'm in." I say panicking in my mind.

What should I do. Think of a very great Strategy, Skill. I don't know what to do.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Garth comes to the starting line with his intimidating friends. All I have his Salty,Mooch, and Shakey. This is definitely not going to go as well as I want it to.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Hutch says in suspense.

 _ **Hey Guys! Thanks for the Support. Polls for more Fanfics are now on the page. If you want to say what you want to see next Vote Please!**_

 _ **Your new FanFic Alpha and Omega Writer,**_

 _ **SpiritHowl2**_


	4. Chapter 4: Relay

Chapter 4: Relay

Humphreys POV

Garth comes to the starting line with his intimidating friends. All I have his Salty,Mooch, and Shakey. This is definetly not going to go as well as I want it to.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Hutch says in suspense.

Salty started at the finish line dashing up the 85 degree mountain. Jumping from rock to rock Garths friend is at the seond racer. 2 seconds later Salty gets to Mooch, mooch gets to Shakey and finally I'm right beside Garth on the hill.

"Have fun log boarding down this!" Garth said rudely

This time he actually tripped me and He won. Everyone saw me falling down the hill, smashing into trees and rocks. Soon enough I'm gushing blood, and about to faint. Of course Hutch didn't see Garth trip me. I was brought into a healing den like Barf was 2 days ago.

Kates POV

"Is he going to be Okay?" I asked

"It'll take just a few hours." Eve replied.

Garth took this way to far. Humphrey caused that rock slide for a different reason. Garth didn't have to get so competitive though. I felt like I should do something.

I went over to Tony and Garths den.

"Garth why did you trip Humphrey?" I asked

" He deserved it, the little coyote hurt me, so I hurt him." Garth replied.

"You cocky son of a..."

"Hey,hey,hey don't swear here beautiful."

I felt insulted by Garth saying that. Humphrey was right, Garth is a dud.

Humphreys POV

I finally woke up and it is pitch black outside, cold and nobodys around the common area. Where is everyone, asleep? Was anyone worried about me? But the most important question is, why did Garth, the cocky showoff trip me during the relay race. Am I even capable to continue? Do I really deserve the Lumescent Princess that I've loved for several years?

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Hutchs POV

I came out into the crowd, roaring for the next challenge. I never felt so important, since I was the judge/ coach or whatever other wolves consider me. The Dive. the scariest challenge, any wolf has ever done. Dropping more than 30 stories into the bottom of the waterfall. Garth goes first and makes it. Then Humphrey goes, but something seemed wrong...

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Want to here more from me? Check out the poll I have on my page and Vote if you want more. Thanks!**

 **Your new Alpha and Omega FanFic writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	5. Chapter 5: Cheating

Chapter 5: Cheating

Hutchs POV

I came out into the crowd, roaring for the next challenge. I never felt so important, since I was the judge/ coach or whatever other wolves consider me. The Dive. the scariest challenge, any wolf has ever done. Dropping more than 30 stories into the bottom of the waterfall. Garth goes first and makes it. Then Humphrey goes, but something seemed wrong. I just see Garth friends run down into the maintenence cave for this event. I look down and say,

"Humphrey watch out!"

Humphreys POV

After hearing Hutch yell 'watch out' I look around and see Garths friends. They push me forward right into a rock. I keep falling onto rocks and roots. Finally I make it into the water. With the fear out of me, but the pain consuming every part of my body I quickly try to get out of the water. What luck I have.

"Garth! You're disqualified!" I heard Hutch howl above.

I was happy to hear that until I yet again fainted from the injuries that I had. I'n definetly going to feel this in the morning.

Garths POV

Rage. Thats the only thing that I could feel at this moment. Hutch wasn't supposed to see that my friends were supposed to make Humphrey exit the competition so I could win. I'm now losing my reputation as a good guy, fair-player, and an Alpha. Then I started to think about Lilly and the time I spent with... whoa, wait, responsiblities I have to think about those right now.

"Thanks guys." I said thinking towards my friends.

Kates POV

Of course Garth cheated I couldn't help but feel Garth would do that.

"You alright Humphrey?" I asked Humphrey the next day.

"Do you think you can continue?" I asked another question

"Yes." He meant to answer to both questions.

I felt so frustrated that those Eastern Pack friends would ruin the competition. Garth is ruining the competition. Although, would Tony be telling Garth to do this because, Garth marrying me seemed like a big deal to him. Nothing really surprised me anymore. That must be it, since Garth is socially awkward when hes around Lilly.

" I'm going to go talk to Tony about this okay Humphrey."

Alright, be careful around him, he seems aggressive." Humphrey replied.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

This competition seems so cliche, Me getting hurt more than once, The sworn enemy cheating or something like that. It feels to original. So I'm going to play these next few games cool, smooth, FAIR. I feel like I deserve to win anyways.

"2-1 Humphrey" says all the Omegas

My confidence has returned. I'm a Risen Omega.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Again if you want to hear more from me, go to my page and vote for which story(s) you would like to hear from me in the future. Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	6. Chapter 6: Comeback

Chapter 6: Comeback

Humphreys POV

This competition seems so cliche, Me getting hurt more than once, The sworn enemy cheating or something like that. It feels to original. So I'm going to play these next few games cool, smooth, FAIR. I feel like I deserve to win anyways.

"2-1 Humphrey" says all the Omegas

My confidence has returned. I'm a Risen Omega. Every Omega considers me as a Alpha now. I'm actually beating him. I'm actually beating Garth by 1 game. Nobody would have thought this would happen. I have the worst sppeed, agility, everything and yet i'm winning. I come to the next event its cliche like this whole competition is. Its of course Hide and Find, where Hutch hid a specific item and we have to find it.

"Remember Cheaters never prosper." I hear Tony say to Garth confidently.

Yeah. Sure. Be confident, i'm definetly winning this.

What Garth and I were supposed to find is a caribou bone hidden throughout the Western pack territory. Again we start. Garth and I split up actually like we're on a team. How could we come close to finding this.

"I got it!' I heard Garth yell across the forest.

"Nope, I've also hidden fake bones. Haha. Made it harder so nobody cheats Garth." Hutch glumly said to Garth.

Does Hutch want me to win. Was that bone actually it? I continue searching and I see 2 bones. I bring them back and they weren't the bone.

Soon enough Hutch counts that there is one we haven't found. That's the bone we need. Garth and I are still searching, looking high and low, above and below, around and through everything we see. There's still one place apparently we both haven't looked at yet. We come across each other, and our eyes are set on the bone across the river. I spot a vine and swing across. Garth in wonder on how I figured out how to get across so fast.

"H-H-How..." Garth said in amazement.

I run to the valley and it was it!

"3-1, Humphrey!" Hutch roared to make an echo.

Omegas are screaming like this is professional berry hackysack. I never felt so appreciated in Western Jasper before.

Kates POV

I can't believe Humphrey won. I start to feel lovestruck again. Like Humphrey literally touched my heart. He was always there for me, and trying to win a competition for me against an Alpha and hes winning, made me feel like even if Humphrey doesn't end up winning I will still be in love with him.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Hutchs POV

Tony started to get angry, it was easy to tell.

"What! No! This shouldn't be happening. Garth should be married to Kate it's the law!" Tony screamed at me.

This obviously was a message.

"Take the Valley!"

All hell just broke loose with those 3 words. It wasn't even nessescary. Humphrey took action and did the unspeakable...

 **Hey Guys! Sorry guys for that cliffhangar preview into Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter anyways though! Want to here more from me? Go to my Page and vote on my polls to choose which story you want to hear next! Thanks again!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	7. Chapter 7: All Out Brawl

Chapter 7: All Out Brawl

Hutchs POV

Tony started to get angry, it was easy to tell.

"What! No! This shouldn't be happening. Garth should be married to Kate it's the law!" Tony screamed at me.

This obviously was a message.

"Take the Valley!"

All hell just broke loose with those 3 words. It wasn't even nessescary. Humphrey took action and did the unspeakable.

Humphrey tackled Tony! Under any circumstance but this, tackling Tony would be disrespectful. Everyone stood there stunned at how Humphrey even decided to do this.

Humphreys POV

I felt a little scared, nobody would even dare to tackle authority. I don't get why Tony would just take Western Packs territory like that.

"Humphrey get off of me!" Tony yelled.

He threw me off him. This is when my heart abbliterated. I'm going to be in hell, with Tony and Garth.

"Shit, why did I do that!" I thought.

Everyone calmed down and started to apologize. Except Tony never looked away from me. It scared me, creeped me out. What should I do to get Tony to forgive me. Oh right! Like running away, laying low for the rest of my life, KILLING MYSELF!

"Okay, we wil prepare the next challenge in 2 days, we just need everyone to calm down!" Hutch told everyone in earshot.

Kates POV

I started to walk fast over to Humphrey.

"Why did you do that?" I softly asked.

"I don't know, I felt like I should of done that, I-I *sigh*" Humphrey replied aghast.

He started to walk away nervous, stressed and I couldn't do anything about it, like it was the apocalypse. With the event replaying in my lucidity. Humphrey kept pinning Tony to the ground... strongly. I've been lovestruck again, and still asking myself, Did Humphrey really start this competition for me?

Humphreys POV

I went into hiding. I wanted to just work on my speed and agility. Running around, jumping, and keeping myself healthy all around West Jasper. I feel like I'm wanted for $50,000 dollars, but i'm doing this for the Amber wolf I've always loved.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Garths POV

I'm ready. 2 wins behind Humphrey, this is embarassing to my reputation. I've been trying not to let down my dad either. I just want to Blow the world away with my Alpha skills I've learned these past few years being trained.

"Humphreys going to lose. Its my responsibility!" I said ecstatically.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it! Want more FanFics? Be sure to go to my page and vote on my 2 polls I've set up! Thanks Again!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured Again

Chapter 8: Captured Again

Garths POV

I'm ready. 2 wins behind Humphrey, this is embarassing to my reputation. I've been trying not to let down my dad either. I just want to Blow the world away with my Alpha skills I've learned these past few years being trained.

"Humphreys going to lose. Its my responsibility!" I said ecstatically.

When everyone was gathered around, Hutch got news about something that could stop the competition.

"Yes!" I thought.

Humphreys POV

I've been captured! It was the same humans from before too! I can't believe it. This has to make someone worry, but I doubt it. Wait hold on I'm in Idaho again. God Damn it they didn't drop me off in the same spot last time with Kate. I try to find my way through, and hey theres Marcel adn Patty.

"Marcel! Patty!" I screamed toward them.

"Humphrey what are you doing here?" Marcel asked.

I told them that I was captured again, and that I need help navigating my way back to Jasper. So we started going towards the mountains. Going over the bumps in the earth, over the rivers and into the mountains.

"Just follow thw path like last time and when you get to that drop-off just jump the snow on the ground is like a pillow!" Patty told me content.

Following the directions. I made it to the train tracks but found a stray grown bear. I slowy make my way past it. Roars and taunts being thrown at me. As tempted as I ws to run I kept calm and made my way around the problem.

Kates POV

"Where is Humphery" I keep asking over and over again in my head.

I don't want anything to happen to him. The times he's there for me, I will never forget. I want to see him thrive. Waiting for Humphrey is also crippling the competition too. if he isn't back in the competition by tomorrow morning, I have to marry Garth. I don't want to, I think I'll go insane without Humphrey.

NEXT TIME ON THE RISEN OMEGA

Kates POV

It tomorrow and Humphrey isn't here. I have to marry Garth, and I started to do whatnI never thought I do.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the Short preview for Chapter 9. Although I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Want more from me? Go to my page and vote on my polls! Anyways Thanks Again!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega Fanfic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	9. Chapter 9: Interuppted

Chapter 9: Interuppted

Kates POV

Its tomorrow and Humphrey isn't here. I have to marry Garth, and I started to do what I never thought I do. Marrying him. It was nerve racking! I can't marry this Alpha.

"So... You ready?" Garth said nervous.

"Hehe... Yes." I replied nervously too.

Humphreys POV

I kept walking weakly down the right side of the train tracks. Gashes covering my body, passing the Canada sign and entering Jasper.

"Why is nobody around?" I thought.

I look over into the valley and I see it. Kate getting married. I thought I was trying to make this _**NOT**_ happen. I jump down and I hear...

"Hey Humphrey!"

"Well the games are back on!" Hutch said.

"NO!" Tony roared towards Hutch again.

It was the rule Hutch mentioned. It is morning! So I interrupted a wedding, hopefully I'm not considered a wedding crasher.

"This is bullshit!" I heard one Eastern pack wolf say.

"Alright Humphrey!" Another wolf said and encouraged me.

Every Eastern and Western pack wolf who supported Kate and Garth getting married felt traumatized. I felt like such a rebel. Rebellion towards same Hierarchy marriage.

"What and interruption by Humphrey!" Hutch said surprised.

I'm not sure why everyone's surprised. I'd do anything for Kate. The beautiful Alpha I've loved for years.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

I felt really uncomfortable for this event. I had to show Alpha skills by taking down a caribou. Of course it was a fake caribou, but I can't win this. I'm The Risen Omega but not the Risen Alpha.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Want to hear more from me? Go to my page to take my polls!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

Humphreys POV

I felt really uncomfterable for this event. I had to show Alpha skills by taking down a caribou. Of course it was a fake caribou, but I can't win this. I'm The Risen Omega but not the Risen Alpha. I don't have what Garth, Kate, Hutch, Candu or any of the Alphas have. I mean 'duh' I'm an Omega. Anyways I'll try the challenge but I'm definatly losing.

Our so called fake caribou are Tony and Winston. Is this okay for them to be "caribou". Didn't I tackle Tony a days ago and almost get in trouble. What Fun!

"I'm so winning now Garth." I say sarcastically.

I think he knew I was being sarcastic, with the look on my face, he must have known I gave up now. We both line up at the end of the valley and fly past the valley in no time and surprise, surprise I'm ahead of Garth. *BAM* I get WInston. Well trip him lightly, so to speak. Tony putting Garth in a too fast situation, Garth never caught up with Tony.

"Were you going easy on me sir?" I asked Winston.

"No, not at all Humphrey." Winston replied.

Then what the fuck happened. How did Garth not even get 1 foot close to Tony. Man, I was right...

"Surprise, surprise!" I said quietly.

Kates POV

I was as stunned as anyone here. Is Humphrey secretly an Alpha or something. I didn't think that Humphrey beating Garth in this competition, was possible. Now I'm supporting him all the way. I loved him since we met and in any other circumstance I defenitly would support him through a competition. Although in this, who the hell would think Humphrey would be winning!

Garths POV

I don't know what happened. I know I cheated by telling my dad to slow down when running and he agreed. Why would he speed up! I guess he knew it wasn't right to slow down. I start to growl quietly. I've never been this mad. LOSING TO AN OMEGA! HOW!

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

Alphas all over Jasper start to think I'm cheating now. Why would I cheat? How could I cheat? It doesn't make any sense why the other wolves would think this!

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading chapter 10! What more from me, take the polls on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega Fanfic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	11. Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

Humphreys POV

Alphas all over Jasper start to think I'm cheating now. Why would I cheat? How could I cheat? It doesn't make any sense why the other wolves would think this! Garth is the one who's been cheating! I'm insulted! All my hard work leading up to this moment. I want to marry Kate fairly. I've wanted to since we were kids. Now I'm thinking to drop out of the competition, with people making my fill with anger. I don't believe I'll be the best husband in Winston and Eves eyes.

Kates POV

Humphreys actually winning! I look over out of the den and see him looking down to the ground. Did I do something to make him hate me? Why is he so sad?

"His heart looks like it was ripped out of him, like he can't love me at all, like... like a robot." I thought to myself.

I've never seen Humphrey like this before. He's always he one guy who's jumping in and out of places, getting in trouble, living on the edge. I feel really useless as a friend to him seeing Humphrey like that. What could I do? I can't control him, his ocean blue eyes controlling his life for him.

Hutchs POV

What a week I've had! Being the judge or whatever you call me, of the competition Humphrey challenged Garth to. Again I'm as surprised as anyone here in Jasper that he's winning, but I don't think he's cheating like the others think Humphrey is. Maybe because the other wolves don't exactly trust Omegas. I've tried to talk to everyone that Humphreys been doing everything right too!

"You okay Humphrey?" I ask Humphrey.

He doesn't exactly answer. He looks up lifeless, and I know that's a sign that he doesn't want to be bothered. SO I politley say,

"Alright sorry to bother you, see you in the next game!"

Well that was fun!

Humphreys POV

I can't decide if I should drop out. I keep pondering about it and I think I've made my... you know what... NO! I'm doing this for Kate, I'm wanting this more than Garth. I deserve this! I'm not being pushed around any longer, not being bullied by some random people I meet., I'm not putting up with it anymore! I'm gonna be a rising Omega and nobody. NOBODY, is going to do anything about it!

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Garths POV

I can't help but think Humphrey is somewhat mad. I'm being beat by him, and I think he knows I've got something up my sleeve for this. The Battle! I'm definetly winning this!

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the longer wait, I think I'm just usually going to add more stories and chapters Thurs. - Sund. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to take the polls on my page as I'm letting you choose what I should write next! Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Scars

Chapter 12: Battle Scars

Garths POV

I can't help but think Humphrey is somewhat mad. I'm being beat by him, and I think he knows I've got something up my sleeve for this. The Battle! I'm definitely winning this! There's no way Humphrey has the skill of beating me!

"Hey loser you ready to lose! I said to Humphrey.

"what a lame thing to say." He replied.

Well I'm not a clever guy so what else was I supposed to say, but this is going to be really fun! Pouncing, scratching, biting, and just plain annihalating Humphrey. I'm doing this for my dad, and my responsibilities. I... can't... wait!

Humphreys POV

Hutch gave us the OK to go and fight. I know I'm not skilled enough, but I'll try to beat Garth at his own game. Even, if he does take wolf karate or something like that. Garth started to dodge and weave whatever I swung at him. I was in a dire situation, in behemothic trouble. *POW* *BLAM* *KAPOW* I was taken down in under a minute. Cuts, and invisible bruises I got back up again. Garth again lunged at me. Surprisingly I dodged it! I bite, I scratch, and I see blood everywhere. This has to be the most brutal fight ever here in Jasper.

Kates POV

I couldn't believe it! Humphrey got Garth to pass out!

"My Hero." I said quietly.

I never wanted to see Garth again after that moonlight howl experience with him. Looking at Humphrey, gashes everywhere. How could he survive that? There's just no way! Is Humphrey a secret Alpha, I start to feel love struck again. I really want to marry Humphrey now. Tough, never gives up, and especially... romantic. I've never felt like this around anyone. I mean besides the secret crush I had on Hutch when I was about 10 years old. Again, I can't believe it.

Hutchs POV

Winston looks as stunned as anyone else here to. I ask him

"Sir, do you want him on the hunting team?"

"I don't know." Winston replied.

Everyone silent. Nothing is happening. Humphrey is still looking at the ground as stunned as all of us as well. I can't keep that image of the last attack Humphrey got before Garth feinted.

"What a showdown!" I yell breaking the silence and awkwardness.

Everyone started to exit the valley and talk about the event until the end of the day!

Humphreys POV

I just left the common in Western Jasper. I feel like an outcast now. the omegas are practically abandoning me too. I feel like a monster, a ghost,

An Alpha.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Garths POV

I wake in pain. I can't move either. Aches, sores. What did Humphrey just do to me. It's the next day. I think I'll tough out the the pain. Humphrey is not winning!

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed and if you want to hear more from me, take my poll on my page! Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	13. Chapter 13: First Kisses

Chapter 13: First Kiss

Humphreys POV

I just left the common in Western Jasper. I feel like an outcast now. the omegas are practically abandoning me too. I feel like a monster, a ghost, an Alpha. I've never felt so left out before. I can't help but think that everyone hates me now. With all the commotion about me cheating or being blood thirsty, it makes me just want to leave. I then see Kate nervously walking over to me. I hope I'm not going to embarrass myself. If I do, it had to be around Kate.

Kates POV

I saw Humphrey looking at the cold, green, and hard ground. His ocean blue eyes just staring soullessly at the grass. Seeing his power, his dedication to making sure he wins. For me. I just make sure I keep thinking about the positive and I do it.

Humphreys POV

I'm eternally surprised! Kates kissing me! I stare into infinity, in disbelief. What the hell just happened. Does Kate really love me? What if she hates me for bringing this up. Still, after 30 seconds. Kate finally stops and says,

"You can beat him."

I don't say anything, still in disbelief. What will Winston, Tony, Garth think? Can they handle this. I know I did this to marry Kate, but I had to win first. I look down at Kate, digging into my arms. She really does love me! I hug her back. Will others think we're the perfect couple. There's just to many questions to be asked.

Kates POV

That was nerve-wracking! I thought Humphrey was going to push away, let me go. I nearly started to cry. I wanted Humphrey to love me, to win. Walking back to the common area. I look back to see Humphrey looking at the ground again. Is he thinking about me? I'm definetley thinking about him. My heart races around him. I can't believe he is actually winning, but I don't want him hurt again. Not now! I want to enter the den, and tell my parents. First, I look back and ask Humphrey to come with me. We both enter.

"Mom, Dad. Call off the competition. I'm in love with Humphrey." I say nervously.

Humphrey looking at me like I'm insane.

"No Kate! Not until the competition is over, and if he wins!" My dad says angrily.

He looks at Humphrey like he hurt my dad. Humphrey would do anything for me though. Is being mad at him necessary?

Garths POV

I heard Kate made a move on Humphrey. That means I'm losing my reputation. That little coyote is ruining everything I've worked for. For the next event he's going down. Literally, DEAD! I'm not letting him win, but what about Lilly. I think about her for a few minutes and find her looking at me, taunting me. Why? Does she love me? Wow, is she beautiful though. Winter snow white fur, luminescent purple eyes. I enter a trance. I try to go back on track but, just looking at her. She comes over and also kisses me. Staring into infinity. Should I let Humphrey win? I think I might.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

?

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13, and sorry for no preview into the next chapter. Keep following and find out what happens next though. Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	14. Chapter 14:Bail Outs

Chapter 14: Bail Outs

(Thanks to alpha king for the idea!)

Humphreys POV

I'm still incredibly shocked that Kate made a move on me. I can't help but think about anything else. What can I do about Garth though? I feel as if I can't help myself in this competition. If only Alphas and Omegas could have been married before this competition! I kept thinking to myself,

"Eve is going to... fucking... kill me!"

I've never felt so scared but love-struck in my life. I now think I'm going to bail out now. Kates in love with me, I already won!

Winstons POV

I started to head towards the valley for the next event. I see Garth,Lilly,Kate and Humphrey? That's suspicious.

"Dad." Garth says to Tony.

"Me and Humphrey have decided to stop this competition." Garth said quickly before Tony answered.

"What the hell are you talking about! This is about responsibilities! Your marrying Garth and that's final!" Tony replied.

Then, Tony finally got why Garth cancelled the competition with Humphrey. Garth is in love with Lilly, and Kate is in love with Humphrey.

Humphreys POV

Now I'm embarrassed. Winston seemed to be okay with it though.

"Tony just let it happen." Winston told Tony.

Tony seemed to agree. What the HELL just happened? You know I've asked to many questions, I'm marrying Kate! My dream just came true, the amber angel is now mine! (I meant that as a compliment to Kate btw, don't be offended.)

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

That's right! IT'S CONTINUING

Nars POV

I need a a metaphorical queen. A wife. One who will stand by me in every situation. Like Kate. She's actually not even married since she's "married" to Humphrey. He can tough it out and get over it. I'm making a move.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks to alpha king for the idea of this chapter! YES! The chapter is continuing with Nars fighting Humphrey now! What a twist! Anyways, if you want to hear more from me, take my poll! Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	15. Chapter 15: The Risen Omega Returns

Chapter 15: The Risen Omega Returns

Nars POV

I need a metaphorical queen. A wife. One who will stand by me in every situation. Like Kate. She's actually not even married, since she's "married" to Humphrey. He can tough it out and get over it. I'm making a move. I'm tired of raising Fleet by myself, I have work, and I'm going to make her feel like an angel.

Kates POV

I've so far had a gratifying experience with Humphrey. Making feel like I'm the most important in the world. I can't stop looking at that one Omega with ocean blue eyes. I hope he feels the same way about me. Especially since he challenged Garth to a competition for me! Although Humphrey seems a little sad today.

"Humphrey are you okay?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah, I just wish I could still hang out with Salty,Mooch and Shakey." Humphrey replied.

Since Humphrey married me, he couldn't ever have time to talk to his friends. They've been saying that he betrayed them, and it's my fault isn't it. Even though Humphrey seems sad about leaving them, he's still very happy with me too.

Humphreys POV

I can'y help but feel the only life I could possibly live is with Kate and being an Alpha, sort of at least. Kate and I go down to the valley to see Winston, but he seems worried, yammering about Nars.

"Nars? What are you talking about?" Kate asked Winston.

I could immediately tell Kate knew him, but I've never heard of the name before.

"Humphrey, Nars has challenged you to a competition for Kate." Winston said not confident.

God damn it! Not another one, the battle scars, surprises, being captured, and nearly killing Garth with rocks. I'm not exactly sure if I'll win but I'm going to do anything for Kate. Shes the amber angel I've always dreamt to be with.

Nars POV

I entered the Western Jasper valley seeing nearly over 100 wolves gathered to se this event. I will admit I'm a little nervous, since Humphrey won to Garth by like 6 points. How does an Omega beat an Alpha, it doesn't compute. I see the one Omega that stands out against the rest and it's Humphrey. He's definitely losing against me!

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

I know now that I'm screwed. Nars was in the Great Wolf Games every year so he's obviously experienced. Even if Kate beat him with the spin out move. I know this isn't going to go well. Might as well let Kate know that is was nice to be married to her.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the new plot in The Risen Omega! Anyways, if you want to hear more from me, take my poll on my page. Thanks!**

 **Your New Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	16. Chapter 16:Emotions

The Risen Omega

Chapter 16: Emotions

Humphreys POV

I know now that I'm screwed. Nars was in the Great Wolf Games every year so he's obviously experienced. Even if Kate beat him with the spin out move. I know this isn't going to go well. Might as well let Kate know that is was nice to be married to her.

" Kate, I love you but I don't think I'm going to win these challenges." I told Kate.

"Humphrey what are you talking about? Even if you lose, I'll still be your mate." Kate replied.

That did encourage me in a miniscule way, but I knew I was going to lose. the first challenge is in a day and I have no idea what it is, Hutch isn't giving me any time to think about what I'm going to do.

Kates POV

I'm incredibly worried for Humphrey, he isn't himself. Humphrey isn't fun, and loving at the moment. He's more shy and scared, and I don't know what to do about the emotions he has at the moment.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't answer. All I heard was the quiet swaying wind and the sight of the bright moon. I don't know what to do, I tried asking him. I tried looking at him in the eyes, that didn't work. So, I kissed him instead. Humphrey responded kissing me back, knowing that I care for him. I stop and say,

"Humphrey, you can win, as I said this morning, I don't care if you lose."

Humphrey smiled at me like he understands and is better.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Nars POV

Humphrey doesn't stand a chance. Knowing that he isn't experienced and not as clever when it comes to challenges.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the quick chapter but it's been a while and I'm just going to make the next chapter bigger. Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega Fanfic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	17. Chapter 17: First Challenge with Nars

The Risen Omega

Chapter 17: First Challenge with Nars

-(ALPHA KING):Hey guys alpha king here and I will be helping SpiritHowl2 with his story The Risen Omega so here is chapter 17. Hope you guys enjoy!

Nars POV

Humphrey doesn't stand a chance! Knowing that he isn't experienced and not as clever when it comes to challenges. I still don't know if I'm going to win, but it sometimes depends on the challenge. Never was good at the foot race because of Kate. Well I guess I'll get ready!

Humphrey's POV

Can I do this, the wolf who has won all of the Great Games, "I'm just a omega loser", I thought to myself.

I strolled up to Kate and said, "Kate do u really believe I could do this, he won all of the Great Games and I'm just an omega, he's like, the best alpha of the northern pack and his child is trying to flirt with our daughter!"

Kate replied, "Humphrey u won against Garth several times, and he says he's the best alpha but Humphrey remember Garth is now your brother in law remember that." I know I won but, I don't think I'll do better than before. I'm so dead!

Kate's pov

Once I heard that the first challenge, Humphrey and Nars were going to compete in a foot race, I was stunned! I've beat Nars hundreds of times because I'm obviously smarter than him, what a showoff! Also seeing who is the faster wolf, I really do hope it's Humphrey. He's so alert, quick, strong and clever. Humphrey deserves to win. I also just hope Nars won't cheat like Garth did many times before Humphrey and I were married.

Lilly's POV

I saw Kate thinking hard about something and she wouldn't tell me so I blackmailed her saying "If u don't tell me what's up I will personally kill you" that startled her and she said "Jeez Lilly you've been around mum too long" she joked, but I didn't laugh. I put on a 'seriously' look and she just kept laughing, and after about 5 minutes of her laughing her arse off, then I shouted "COME ON HUMPHREY BEAT NARS LIKE YOU DID GARTH!" I smiled and giggled at Garth, who looked at me like I said something offensive. Which it kind of was!

Hutch's POV

I heard Lilly shout " _Come on Humphrey beat Nars like you did Garth",_ Garth gaveLilly a come on look and all of us laughed at what she said, and Garth let out a little chuckle as we didn't look to happy either, being really intimidated by what Lilly had just said. He must take things too seriously. He gave all of us a 'f u' face, and we all laughed at his remark. Hope that discouraged Nars, would give Humphrey a great boost. I gave both Nars and Humphrey a signal that the challenge was starting. "Come on Humphrey, you got this!" I thought to myself. I continued saying, "Ready… set… GOOOO!" Off they both went, with Nars ahead of Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

When Hutch gave the signal that the challenge started I started to get really nervous and I saw that Nars was already ahead and I became worried and picked up speed. Soon, picking up speed I blazed in front of him and won…

The race was fairly quick since it was just across the hunting valley in Western Jasper. I did way better than I thought! Hope Kate is jumping up and down with glee.

Everybody's face dropped and every wolf from Western and Eastern Jasper kept cheering for me and then, something out of the mind had started, Nars pounced on me and started clawing at my chest, I was losing consciousness. Kate barged him off me violently, like Eve when she's furious with anyone. He wasn't disqualified, but if he pounced and clawed me again he would be deducted one point, and Kate said to some of the Western and Eastern pack wolves "Get Humphrey to the healer's den. Immediately!"

Kate's POV

I was now frightened for Humphrey, he had just been clawed/ scratched, nearly to death. I did something the pack wasn't expecting, I charged at Nars and mauled him, giving him the taste of his own medicine, Eve was nearly scared to death by what I just did. Lilly must of thought that I spent too much time with mom. Well I guess I do!

NEXT TIME ON THE RISEN OMEGA

Humphreys POV

I woke up the next morning with stinging and burning sensations all over my body. Was nars really serious about killing me? Well I now know I'm better than him. As people say, 'Brains beat Brawns'!

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of The Risen Omega and thanks to alpha king for helping me with this chapter, made the whole chapter better than I thought it would be! Thanks! Also check out my new story- Wolf Assassin as your ideas or settings could be implemented in the future! Thanks!

Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writers,

SpiritHowl2

alpha king

A/N That's alright mate I will be with u at any time u need help and please r&r my stories if u have time.

Peace out


	18. Chapter 18: Are Omegas Better

The Risen Omega

Chapter 18: Are Omegas Better?

Humphreys POV

I woke up the next morning with stinging and burning sensations all over my body. Was Nars really serious about killing me? Well, I now know I'm better than him. As people say, 'Brains beat Brawns'! Soon, Kate came in extremely worried about me. Why? Nothing really did happen except a little conflict between Nars and I.

"Oh Humphrey are you alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore." I replied weakly.

"Humphrey, you're winning! I can't believe it, no offense." Kate said excited.

I didn't really want to answer, I was too injured to really do anything. Nars is so going down. Who does he think he is? Apparently the most important wolf on Earth! Kate and I exited the healers den and walked back into the original den that I'm used to. 'Home Sweet Home.'

"I really need a few days off." I said to Kate.

'Well, you're getting a few days anyway." Kate replied.

Well, I already got what I wished for, or is that Kate won't let me participate? Oh well, I get a few more days with her just to myself! Just like I've always wanted. Drowsy, I fell asleep knowing that, Kate was going to still be worried about me. I dreamt about how this event was going to end up.

"Hey, Humphrey!" Nars said.

*POW*

I was knocked out, the last event where Nars and I are tied. I lost.

"I bet everyone was expecting that." I thought like this dream was real.

That dream was fairly quick since I woke up, a few hours later. It seemed to be midnight since the full moon was straight above the angel right next to me. I looked at the moonlight glimmering across Kates amber fur. Beautiful, to bad I'm going to lose her. Although, are Omegas better. Was Winston making the Alphas not pay attention to me, just incase something like this would happen. Obviously, and realistically, an Omega wouldn't win one event against an Alpha like Garth and Nars. I will never know.

Nars POV

I have been awake since 5:00 AM yesterday. I can't get that event across my mind,

"COME ON HUMPHREY, BEAT NARS LIKE YOU DID GARTH!" Lilly kept saying in my mind.

I didn't think that was going to happen, but so far, Humphrey is beating me like he did Garth! How? Pacing back and forth, I made a list of how I can CHEAT! I'm winning Kate!

Kill him

Break his arm/leg

Capture him and bring him back to Idaho

It isn't a very long list, but I'm to paranoid to make any more ideas. I lay back down and started counting caribou.

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Kates POV

I woke up being cold and lonely. Where is Humphrey? Why is he not here? It's his few days off like he wanted, and I thought he was sore! He couldn't of gone far, otherwise Nars might have something to do with this.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18 of The Risen Omega! If you want to hear more from me, take my poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	19. Chapter 19: A Deal Has Been Made

The Risen Omega

Chapter 19: A Deal Has Been Made

(Thanks to kateissexy for the idea)

Kate's POV

I woke up being cold and lonely. Where is Humphrey? Why is he not here? It's his few days off like he wanted, and I thought he was sore! He couldn't of gone far, otherwise Nars might have something to do with this. I looked outside of the den, Humphrey wasn't out there. I decided to go to Humphrey's friends, Salty, Mooch, and Shakey may have an idea. They were near the den talking, didn't seem like that was difficult at all.

"Hey Salty, have you seen Humphrey?" I asked.

"No, sorry Kate." Salty replied a little worried as well.

That wasn't very much help, how could they not know where Humphrey is? Don't they see each other everyday? Apparently Humphrey lied to me.

Humphreys POV

I woke up, tied up on the train Kate and I were on when we came back to Jasper from Idaho.

"Whoa, wait, what happened?" I asked myself.

"Getting what you deserve." a wolf in the shadow said to me.

Who is that? He sounds really familiar like Garth. Wait a minute...

"I made a deal with Nars to get rid of you forever." Garth said menacingly.

I didn't want to do this, but I had to act to sell this to Humphrey! Hopefully when it's a great time to tall him this, if he ever comes back, he'll forgive me.

I thought Nars would go ahead and cheat. Didn't I think that, DIDN'T I! Why would Garth do this though, isn't he happy with Lilly?

"You embarrassed me for the rest of my life! Other wolves say that I'm the worst Alpha because of you!" Garth yelled at me.

It's not my fault Garth wants to be selfish and cocky. Anyways, his dad chose for him. Wouldn't he want to chose for himself? I guess not!

"Well, see you around." Garth said to me.

The train started moving, like Garth knew what time the train leaves and arrives. Still tied up, I tried to squirm my way out of the rope but it was tied to tight. Well, I'm doomed, If Kate finds me, she'll kill me. Literally! The train was accelerating which actually loosened the rope. YES! The rope kept loosening until I could escape the death trap. I bounced out of the train car rolling down a hill slamming against tree trunks. The pain kept growing and growing until I finally passed out on the firm... frigid... ground.

Kates POV

I kept strolling towards the train tracks near where I fell in love with Humphrey. I saw Garth coming down the hill leading to the tracks and I confronted him.

"Garth, have you seen Humphrey?" I asked.

Garth answered with a 'uh' and I knew something happened with Humphrey. It made me worry even more about Humphrey. This obviously can't be real or good!

"What did you do!?" I asked screaming.

"Nars made me! I swear I didn't want to do it, but he threatened to hurt Lilly! Please don't hurt me Kate!" Garth screamed.

"I get it Garth, but where is he?" I asked Garth again.

"I had to put him on the train sending him to where ever the train takes him." Garth said nearly breaking down.

I reacted immediately following to the left of the train tracks. Hopefully Humphrey got out, and Nars is so going to be injured by either Humphery or me! Apparently A Deal Has Been Made!

NEXT TIME IN THE RISEN OMEGA

Nars POV

Now I can finally have a queen beside me! Humphrey can live alone and depressed a... wait, where's Kate?

"Garth!" I screamed in my head.

That does it! Lilly's dead!

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 19 of The Risen Omega! Also thanks to kateissexy for the idea! If you want to keep reading my stories, stand by as more are coming from the choices of my poll! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	20. Chapter 20: What Nars Deserved

The Risen Omega

Chapter 20: What Nars Deserves

(Take my poll on my page (new) if you want to read more from me!)

Also, thanks to The Return of the Enclave for an idea of the last chapter!

Humphreys POV

I finally woke up what looked like a few minutes later. That's good though, I didn't die, but when I get my paws on Garth! I stood on my feet and strolled back to Jasper. Hopefully, Kate is looking for me, or at least a few other people since that'll be a first. It only took a few minutes to find Kate running towards me nearly crying. Well, I shouldn't of left in the middle of the night, Kate will definitely kill me now. Kate pounced on me almost grabbing my neck and strangling me, but she thought other wise.

"Oh Humphrey, you scared me so much!" Kate said sobbing.

I got up to my feet, again, and started to comfort Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate, Garth kidnapped me and strapped me to the train." I said gently.

Kate kept bawling in my arms, I've never felt so bad for Kate before. Seeing her hurt like this hurt me as well. I kept comforting her until she stopped sobbing.

"Humphrey, it wasn't his fault Nars made him or he would have killed Lilly, and Garth didn't want that to happen. So Garth tied you up." Kate said explaining to me what actually happened.

It's either that he's lying or he's telling the truth. I'll go with telling the truth since Nars wasn't ever extroverted, never really social. Especially since I've tried to make friends with him a few years ago. I looked up over into the bushes and saw the bushes rustling, hopefully nobody is spying on us. That would be outrageous if anyone actually is spying on us!

Garths POV

I nearly didn't have enough power to confront Lilly that I tied up Humphrey, I entered the tall grass where Lilly and I live. It's actually pretty comfortable. Anyways, I kept pushing through the grass and saw Lilly tied up to a tree! What the hell just happened. Lilly tried to say something to me but a few layers of long grass covered her mouth. I couldn't understand her at all. She started to get louder and louder until a wolf behind me pushed me forward. It was Nars. Lilly kept screaming knowing that something bad was going to happen to me.

"You didn't do it, did you!" Nars spoke menacingly.

"Yes I did, I swear! As much as I didn't want to do that I swear I did!" I yelled back to Nars.

He still didn't believe me. I guess that's what happens when you kidnap an Omega, they outsmart anybody who antagonizes them.

"I just saw Humphrey NOT on the train!" Nars kind of proved me wrong.

I didn't have an answer since there was no way out of this. Nearly laying on the ground, I kept backing up and backing up until I was on a log. I'm trapped! I mean not really but nars will end up catching me at some point in the chase. Nars pulled out a sharpened stick that can pierce my fur and skin. No way out! Lilly started struggling violently and screaming to the point where she could lose her voice. Soon, the stick entered my heart of what looked like it and everything went black.

Kates POV

Humphrey and I kept walking back to Jasper. I was looking on the ground struck by frustration and fear for Humphrey. Thank God he was okay! Soon, we were at the den and I let Humphrey go inside first to wash up since he was extremely dirty. I looked out into the tall grass where Garth and Lilly. I hope Garth told Lilly what happened and also nearly strangled him like I almost did to Humphrey. I then smiled, AND SAW NARS COME OUT OF THE GRASS! I reacted as swift as I could.

"NARS!" I roared for all of Jasper to hear.

Nars then panicked running with fear taking over his body, but I was too fast. I Pounced on him. Nars kept struggling, growling and screaming for help, but not this time. I bit his neck and tore it apart until his whole body stopped shaking. I couldn't believe it, I did what my mom said that night I went to the moonlight howl with Garth. I knew my mouth was bloody, so I searched for the near by lake Humphrey and I drink out of. Finally after a few minutes, a crowd was near Nars. I'll talk about that later. I entered the tall grass and found Lilly wailing and looking at Garth with a stick stuck near his heart.

"Oh my god." I said booming then silent.

I took the stick out of Garth, and untied Lilly who was still bawling.

"Lilly, could you help me bring him to the healers den please." I asked gently.

She accepted my request and found our way into the bloodstained den that we were in.

Humphrey's POV

Well, that's it! I still have Kate as my wife, and Nars was eradicated from life. Kate told the truth about what happened between me, Garth and Nars. As bad as Kate felt, everyone understood. I mean, especially Eve, what a violent wolf she is. I guess you could call this a happy ending for me. Now I'm one of the leaders of Jasper. I definitely was what the other wolves call me, The Risen Omega.

"Don't let others think what originally is thought of you, prove what attributes you really posses to others." - SpiritHowl2

 **Thanks for reading The Risen Omega! If you want to read more, take my poll on my page!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
